undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Flowey
Flowey (/ˈflaʊ.iː/, Flo-wiToby Fox fwugradiation (20 Septembre 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)") est le premier personnage important ainsi que le principal antagoniste de la Neutral et Pacifist Route qui est rencontré dans Undertale. Il fournit un tutoriel aux mécaniques des rencontres en partageant des "friendliness pellets" ("paillettes d'amitié"), qui sont en réalité des balles blessantes. Il essaie de prendre l'âme du protagoniste et fourvoie ce dernier en l'incitant à avoir une approche violente envers les autres monstres durant son voyage dans l'Underground. Profil Apparence Flowey est une fleur possédant six pétales jaunes avec une tige vertes et une étamine blanche , rappelant les fleurs dorées, Flowey a différentes expressions et mimiques de visage et peut faire la voix des autres personnages ( notamment Toriel et Asgore dans certaine situations) Personnalité Initialement, Flowey montre une façade de convivialité et de politesse. Il a l'habitude de saluer le protagoniste avec "Howdy!", Se faisant appeler «votre meilleur ami», et, comme son père, ajoutant des mots polis tels que "gosh" et "golly" aux extrémités de ses phrases. Chaque fois qu'il tombe cette forme de convivialité, il a aussi une habitude d'appeler le protagoniste d’ «idiot». Sa philosophie centrale est que "Dans ce monde, il faut tuer ou être tué" Comme le montre tout au long du jeu, Flowey a une disposition malveillante et cruelle, réprimandant régulièrement un protagoniste pacifiste pour ignorer ses conseils tuer-ou-être-tué et parler de son désir de détruire le monde. Il est un planificateur rusé et subtil, si les circonstances l'exigent, même manipuler le protagoniste en lui apportant autant de SOUL de monstres comme ils peuvent trouver dans la fin neutre. Il est notamment en mesure de conserver ses souvenirs entre SAVEs(ayant une fois eu la capacité de le faire lui-même.) Il possède également un sens inquiétant de l'humour, comme le montre dans son combat contre le boss, dans lequel il se transforme en "Photoshop Flowey", ou " Omega Flowey "comme surnommé par les fans. Histoire Flowey fait office de tutoriel de combat, pour permettre au joueur de comprendre qu'il faut éviter les particules dans la zone de combat. Flowey apparaît d'abord au début du jeu et propose un didacticiel. Il propose au protagoniste de prendre ses « pétales de l’amitié». Toutefois, si le protagoniste court dans ces «pétales», qui sont en fait des balles, Flowey annonce son attitude «tuer ou être tué » au protagoniste. Alternativement, le protagoniste peut esquiver ses balles jusqu'à trois fois, qui aura comme cause de déplacer sa case et d' hypocritement de jouer avec le protagoniste. De toute façon, Florey procédera alors à entourer le protagoniste dans un anneau incontournable fait de pétales qui ferment dans le protagoniste. Cependant, cette attaque est empêchée par l'arrivée opportune de Toriel . Fin des Ruines A la sortie des ruines, Flowey réapparaît pour juger les actions du protagoniste jusqu'à ce point. * Si le protagoniste épargne Toriel, Flowey dit de lui qu’il est " clever ", mais lui rappelle qu'il n'a épargné la vie d'une seule personne. * Si le protagoniste a tué tout autre monstre, il énumère les noms de tous les monstres tuée dans les ruines et souligne que chacun d'entre eux ont eu des familles et des proches, quel que soit les types d'ennemis le protagoniste a tué ou combien ils ont tué. Il appelle le protagoniste de gosse égoïste et dit: «Somebody is dead because of you." ** Si le protagoniste n'a tué personne et n'a jamais tué Toriel, Flowey spéculé que si il répond à un «tueur implacable," ils vont être tués de façon répétée jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par abandonner. Flowey se demande s'ils seront soit tuer de la frustration ou quitter le jeu entièrement, laissant le contrôle du monde (grâce à la possibilité d'enregistrer, bien que cela ne soit pas indiqué) à Flowey. Il raconte le protagoniste qu'il ne sera pas le tueur, et à la place les regarder luttent à travers le reste de l’Underground. ** Si le protagoniste avait tué Toriel au moins une fois avant, puis réinitialiser ou chargé le jeu pour lui épargner, Flowey lui dit de ne pas être arrogant et le nargue en soulignant ce qu'il avait fait. "Tu l'as tué Et puis vous êtes allé retour, parce que vous regretté ". Il informe le protagoniste qu'il a déjà eu le pouvoir de sauver et réinitialiser, et qu'il a joué en tant que dieu du monde avant l'arrivée du protagoniste a remplacé son acte (ce qui est plus tard accrédité à la détermination du protagoniste). Il raconte le protagoniste qu'il sera de les regarder. * Si le protagoniste tue Toriel: ** Si le protagoniste tué Toriel fois et n'a pas obtenu devant elle avant ce point, Flowey se moque Toriel pour essayer de sauver le protagoniste quand elle a finalement ne pouvait pas se sauver. *** Si le protagoniste tue Toriel, recharge le jeu, puis la tue à nouveau, Flowey appelle le protagoniste d'un "animal dégoûtant" pour ne pas même essayer de lui épargner. **** La répétition des tueries l'interrogera combien de fois le protagoniste va continuer à le faire. ** Si le protagoniste avait épargné Toriel une fois avant, puis l'a tuée, Flowey les appelle "tout à fait répugnant." Il se souvient le protagoniste a épargné sa vie, puis va sur les narguer, en disant qu'ils allaient et assassiné son juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. Il informe le protagoniste qu'il a déjà eu le pouvoir de sauver et réinitialiser, et qu'il a joué en tant que dieu du monde avant l'arrivée du protagoniste. Il raconte le protagoniste qu'il sera de les regarder. ** Si le protagoniste a satisfait aux exigences pour commencer la Route Génocide, des questions Flowey si elles sont en réalité humaines. Il voit une âme sœur en eux - Chara. Il leur dit de sa "merveilleuse idée" pour devenir tout puissant et tout détruire dans le monde ensemble. * Si le protagoniste saute Toriel combattre via le mode debug ou une méthode similaire, Flowey dira simplement «erreur» à chaque fois que le protagoniste tente de lui parler, comme un résultat de la lutte Toriel n'a pas eu lieu. * Si le protagoniste l'a tué dans une Route Neutre après leur dernier vrai Reset, Florey n'apparaîtra pas du tout. Neutral Route Après les Ruines, Flowey sera apparemment absent du reste du jeu jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre avec Asgore. Cependant, il y a plusieurs moments partout dans le jeu où si le protagoniste fait marche arrière, Flowey peut être vu au bord de l'écran, avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement dans le sol. Si le protagoniste décide de faire marche arrière autour d'une pièce verticale avec plusieurs Fleurs d'Écho et un panneau apropos de " l'ange déchu" dans la Waterfall, il laissera un message à la Fleure d'Écho la plus proche. Ils railleront le message au protagoniste de comment Toriel l'a oublier et constatera qu'elle s'occupe d'un autre enfant, ou rappelle au protagoniste de comment elle est prise au piège dans un vide froid, sombre avec personne pour la sauver selon si le protagoniste l'a tuée ou non. À la fin du combat avec Asgore, si le protagoniste décide de tuer Asgore, Flowey apparaîtra et absorbera les six âmes humaines embouteillées . Si Asgore est épargné, Flowey apparaîtra néanmoins et tuera Asgore lui-même. Après que ceci arrive, le jeu fermera soudainement. Sur la relance le jeu, l'intro semble jouer comme normal, cependant, le Boss Monster est remplacé d'un Loox et l'intro ne peut pas être sautée. Soudainement, le texte "un jour, la guerre a éclaté entre les races" sera remplacé "d'un jour, ils ont tous disparu sans une trace", l'écran semble au problème et le titre de la fenêtre change rapidement qui mélange aléatoirement les lettres. Flowey sauvegarde le fichier ayant droit comme titre "MY WORLD" qui se montrera, qui a les LV comme 9999 et le temps de jeu comme 9999:99 et la fenêtre de jeu sera maintenant intitulée "Floweytale". La sélection de la Reprise ne marche pas, donc continu est la seule option. Le protagoniste sera plongé dans un vide noir. Si le protagoniste continue vers le haut, ils constateront qu'un point de SAVE contenant leur dernier sauvegarde. Après que ceci SAVE le fichier est ouvert, Flowey apparaîtra, le détruira et se réjouira avec malveillance, déclarant qu'à cause de la stupidité du protagoniste, Asgore est mort et Flowey possède maintenant les six âmes humaines. Il déclare qu'une fois qu'il absorbe sa septième SOUL - le protagoniste - il "deviendra Dieu," et il enseignera des monstres, des humains et tous les autres "la signification réelle de ce monde" : tuez ou être tué. Après que ceci, une rencontre avec le Photoshop Flowey arrive. Cette bataille n'est pas RPG-Axée; au lieu de cela, c'est entièrement un espace remplie de balle de l’enfer. Avec la bataille qui progresse, le protagoniste réussit à appeler au secours de chacune des six âmes. Quand ceci fait, les âmes réduisent la défense de Flowey au zéro, qui admet que le protagoniste attaque répétitivement le Photoshop Flowey jusqu'à ce que la santé de Flowey baisse au zéro. Ensuite, Flowey rechargera le fichier se sauvegardant à une faille alternative et se réjouira avec malveillance de sa puissance. Il tuera alors répétitivement le protagoniste et rechargera, avant finalement la décision pour sauver sur leur mort. Cependant, auparavant Photoshop Flowey réussit à faire ceci, les âmes réussissent à se révolter contre le Photoshop Flowey et le bat. Après cela, l'un des Fins neutre se produira. Puis , Flowey réapparaîtra , et conseiller le protagoniste sur la façon d' obtenir une meilleure fin. Si le protagoniste avait traversé le jeu tuant des ennemis, Flowey , croyant sa philosophie de " tuer ou être tué" est dénuée de sens , va demander le protagoniste de lui prouver en jouant à nouveau le jeu sans tuer personne . Il promet alors de ne pas tuer le roi et donnera le protagoniste leur « fin heureuse ». Si le joueur remet alors le jeu , Flowey va leur rappeler de se faire des amis avec tout le monde , sauter le tutoriel " combat" , et le dialogue avec Toriel . Si le protagoniste avait épargné chaque ennemi, mais qu'il n'a pas satisfait à toutes les exigences relatives à la Route Vrai Pacifiste , il mentionne que peut-être le protagoniste pourrait se rapprocher de Papyrus , Undyne ou Alphys en fonction de si oui ou non le protagoniste avaient terminé leur quêtes à devenir amis. Flowey permet alors le protagoniste de récupérer leur ancien fichier de sauvegarde et suivre ses conseils . Si le protagoniste tue Flowey, il reconnaîtra le protagoniste avec succès, avant de devenir une fleur normale. Avant cela, un bug rare peut se produire dans lequel l'écran se bloque à la mort Flowey, avec une boîte de dialogue vide. Lorsque le jeu est à nouveau ouvert, il ne reste que la fleur. Flowey ne laissera pas de message pour le protagoniste après les crédits, et après une réinitialisation il n’apparaître pas du tout jusqu'à ce que le combat avec Asgore, où Flowey va réprimander le protagoniste de penser que le tuer résolu quoi que ce soit. Il explique qu'il a été ramené lorsque le protagoniste charger de leur dossier SAVE et qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas atteindre une fin heureuse. Il détruit ensuite l'âme d’Asgore. Cette fois, le protagoniste n’est pas en mesure de combattre Flowey, comme il a connaissance que les âmes se rebelle, et la lutte contre le protagoniste serait inutile. Par la suite, le protagoniste est laissé dans la même pièce, ils seraient laissés en avaient-ils simplement combattu Flowey, et de quitter la pièce conduit juste avant l'appel téléphonique de Sans. Si le protagoniste était presque à achever la route Génocide mais qu'il a réinitialiser après avoir tué Sans, Flowey énoncera «Nous sommes venus si près de la victoire VRAI là!" et dit au le protagoniste qu'il finira par revenir à ses manières malveillantes, avec une boîte de dialogue vide. Lorsque le jeu est à nouveau ouvert, il ne reste qu’une fleur normale. True Pacifist Route * pour plus d'information, voir Asriel Dreemurr. Genocide Route * pour plus d'information, voir Asriel Dreemurr. En combat Flowey sous sa forme de fleur normal fait un combat d’accueil et le protagoniste ne peut pas riposter. Attaques Danssa forme normale comme simple fleur, Flowey utilise seulement deux attaques, Une d’elle consistant en un écart de cinq balles qui entoure légèrement l'âme du protagoniste, et l’autre est un grand anneau de balles qui entourent l'âme et qui ne peut pas être esquivées. Il peut accélérer la propagation, bien que les limites de ses attaques et la vitesse ne soient pas connues. Se faire frapper par ses cinq balles réduit HP à 1. * voir Photoshop Flowey. Relations * voir Asriel Dreemurr. Nom "Flowey" est un dérivé de "fleur." Si "Flowey" est écrit pour pour le nom de l'enfant tombé , la réponse devient "I already CHOSE that name" et empêche le nom d'être utilisé . Galerie Floweysteamcard.jpg |Flowey's Steam Trading Card. Floweytarot.png|Flowey's tarot card. Omegafloweytarot.png|Omega Flowey's tarot card. Détails * Tout en explorant le Vrai Laboratoire , le protagoniste rencontre une étrange machine dont la forme ressemble étrangement celle de Photoshop Flowey , bien creux et sans supplémentaires dents, des gencives. Ceci est la machine d'extraction DT , qui Alphys utilisé pour extraire la Détermination des six âmes humaines précédemment capturées , les mêmes Souls que Photoshop Flowey utiliserait pour lui-même . * Dans un fil de blague sur Starmen.Net , quand Undertale a été appelé " EarthBound 2 , " il a été révélé que Flowey était prévu d' être la réincarnation de "Face" , qui a été le protagoniste du hack EarthBound inexistante , UnderGround .Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. * Avec Mettaton, Flowey est l'un des seuls personnages du jeu d'avoir un clip vocal . Vers le début de la Route du génocide, il s'écrie " qui est une merveilleuse idée ! ".That's a Wonderful Idea! - Youtube ** Le rire de Flowey est pas un tout nouveau actif et peut être reconnu dans d'autres médias tels que le titre PlayStation Tomba!'Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - '''Oct 28, 2010, Youtube et la bande sonore " The Lordling"" aussi par Toby Fox . Le plein rire inédit peut être entendu ici . * At the end of the Demo, Flowey's face disappears from the flower in the first image in the "Instructions" folder. In addition to this, the final image will change to a note that reads: "A Note From Your Friend - Don't get too cocky." ** However, if this is a genocide run, the first image in the "Instructions" folder will remain the same as it was when the game was started. All the other images will be replaced with the demo's Genocide Route ending screen, and the last image will be replaced with a faceless Flowey. * If the game is reset during a Genocide Route, Flowey says "Really, name? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you," implying some disappointment or sense of betrayal. Additionally, this will skip the tutorial "fight", and Flowey's post-Toriel dialogue entirely. ** If a Neutral Route is completed after aborting the Genocide Route, Flowey will scold the protagonist about quitting before achieving true victory, before realizing that perhaps the protagonist wanted to see everything before they destroyed it. * After resetting a neutral run, or if the game is closed during the initial event with Flowey, and then reopened, Flowey's dialogue will slightly differ; he will question if introducing himself was necessary, implying that the protagonist already knew about him, and will proceed to teach them "proper manners" and start the tutorial. Doing this again will cause Flowey to say "Don't you have anything better to do?" before starting the tutorial, which will loop if the game is restarted again. * If the protagonist has already fought Flowey in a timeline, fighting him again is impossible. Attempting to fight him again will make Flowey remark that the six human souls would probably revolt again. Attempting to fight him a second time will have him ask the protagonist if they have "anything better to do." Attempting to fight Flowey any more times will leave him speechless. * When some certain monsters are attacked, the same sound effect when Flowey is interrupted by Toriel at the beginning of the game will play. * If one restarts their game after a successful neutral run, Flowey will remind the protagonist that they have to "befriend everyone this time". He will then disappear, leaving Toriel to come down and find the protagonist. When loading subsequent times, Flowey will not show up at all. * Flowey has the most talking sprites out of any character in the game. * If the player backtracks during certain rooms of the game after meeting Flowey, they might be able to see him sinking into the ground behind them. This implies that Flowey stalks the protagonist throughout their journey underground.''Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - Youtube * If the protagonist resets the game when almost completing a True Pacifist Route, Flowey will tell the protagonist that they must become friends with everyone, or else everyone will be disappointed. Références en:Flowey de:Flowey es:Flowey pl:Flowey ru:Флауи zh:花花 pt-br:Flowey ja:Flowey Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Ennemis